Portable devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, digital cameras, and other types of computing and electronic devices are manufactured and then packaged for shipment and retail sales. Typically, the devices are packaged with a charged battery and powered off so that when a device is purchased and the package opened, the device is ready for use. However, some of the devices can be inadvertently powered on while being packaged if the power key is depressed, which unnecessarily drains the battery power while the device is stowed in the retail packaging and shipped. Consequently, a device that has been inadvertently powered on may ship to a customer and arrive with a drained battery (e.g., a low or dead battery), causing an unfavorable user experience and customer dissatisfaction when having to first charge the battery before using the new device. Similarly, a user may pack a battery-powered portable device, such as a tablet device or laptop computer, in luggage for a trip, only to find out at the destination that the battery has been drained because the device was left powered on or inadvertently powered-up while packing the device.